Brinquedos e Chocolate
by Renii-chan
Summary: Algumas lembranças são impossiveis de esquecer. A relação que eles tiveram foi muito mais forte do que qualquer um deles iria admitir. Mas Near tem que ser honesto, e, pelo menos para ele proprio admitir a verdade...  que ele adorava os jogos de Mello!


"**Brinquedos e Chocolate**"

by

Renii-chan

Era mais um dia normal na _Wammy's House_. Aquele lugar já não era interessante, já não havia pessoas interessantes… Ela já não estava ali… E se calhar não voltaria… Sem ele a vida era tão monótona…

Eu consegui sobreviver, mas… isso foi graças a ele… Se ele não tivesse raptado a Takada o Mikami não teria ido buscar o verdadeiro Death Note no banco, e eu não teria descoberto o plano do Yagami Raito.

Deste a tua vida e a do teu… amigo por mim, não só por mim mas sim pela derrota de Kira. Agora L pode finalmente descansar em paz. E eu devo isso tudo a ti… Posso nunca vir a admitir isso, mas… se não fosses tu, se nunca tivesses vindo para cá… Eu nunca teria descoberto a verdade.

É um bocado estúpido eu só ter "aceitado" isso agora… Mas a culpa é tua, foste tu que começaste tudo.

~_x_~

– "Near!_" – Era mesmo raro ele chamar-me. Normalmente a coisa que mais querias era distancia. Talvez ele realmente odiasse ou então… – "_Near! Anda cá!_" – Impaciente como sempre. Mas eu fui até onde ele queria._

– "O que foi Mello?_" – Perguntei no mesmo tom de sempre. Estávamos no seu quarto. Acho que foi a primeira vez que entrei ali. Cheirava a chocolate e estava mais arrumado do que eu estava a espera. Mas, eu não conseguia vê-lo. _

_Ouvi o barulho da porta a fechar e logo a seguir senti um braço em volta da minha cintura. Estremeci. Ao perceber isso ele sorriu e começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Não me mexi, já não era a primeira vez que ele fazia uma coisa daquelas. No entanto esse jogo já havia acabado. Talvez este fosse um novo. _

_Na altura pensei que não seria algo propriamente interessante. Aquele conhecido como Mello não tinha muita imaginação, podemos assim dizer._

_Mas desta vez ele queria inovar um bocado. Os beijos no pescoço aos poucos transformaram-se em mordidas e logo depois pude sentir a sua língua a tocar na minha pele. _

_Eu nunca lhe daria o prazer de ver outra expressão na minha cara, mas não posso controlar todas as minha partes do meu corpo. _

_Uma das mãos soltou-se da minha cintura e os seus dedos começaram a entrar nas minhas calças. Era impressão minha ou ele estava menos bruto desta vez? _

_Mihael começou a fazer uma _massagem_ no meu membro, ainda vestido. Não pude segurar um semi-gemido, que saiu por entre os meus lábios. Isso só fez com que lhe desse mais prazer a fazer aquilo. _

_Com a outra mão começou a desabotoar a minha camisa. Enquanto fazia isso pude sentir os seus dedos macios a passarem levemente pela minha pele, o que fez com que este arrepiasse._

_Quando os botões já estavam desapertados retirou a camisa de uma maneira rápida, deixando o meu tronco nu. Logo em seguida tirou as minhas calças. _

_Agora só estava com os meus boxers vestidos, mas apesar de já estarmos no Inverno não conseguia sentir o frio, até pelo contraria, o valor era a única coisa que eu podia sentir. _

_Ele virou-me para conseguir ver melhor o meu rosto e deu dois passos para trás. Tinha um meio-sorriso nos lábios, o que deixou-me levemente preocupado. _

_Foi em direcção de um armário próximo a sua cama, abriu uma gaveta e retirou de lá um objecto comprido que eu logo identifiquei como sendo um vibrador. Agora o seu sorriso estava completo e com esse mesmo sorriso ele disse:_

– " Queres brincar?_"_ _– Perguntou em um tom baixo, mas de uma maneira que eu conseguisse perceber cada sílaba. _

_As vezes as teorias que o Mello inventava não tinham lógica nenhuma. Só porque eu gosto de brinquedos, não quer dizer que eu goste _daqueles_ brinquedos. Prefiro muito mais os verdadeiros, mas acho que ele só queria que eu ficasse mais quente, afinal, lá fora tinha começado a nevar. Ou se calhar só queria ver como eu reagiria. _

_Aproximou-se devagar e abaixou-se quando já estava a poucos centímetros de mim. Eu sabia o que ele queria que eu fizesse, era tão óbvio._

_Ele leu os meus pensamentos, eu estava de joelhos no chão. Encarou-me durante alguns segundos, a tentar ler novamente a minha mente e logo a seguir um sorriso divertido brotou nos seus lábios. Empurrou, devagar, aquela coisa para debaixo de mim, para um lugar onde ele nunca deveria entrar. _

_Tentei não demonstrar nenhuma emoção, mas desta vez foi um pouco mais difícil. A cada segundo que passava ele fazia mais força para que aquilo entrasse ainda mais dentro de mim, e, enquanto isso acontecia a dor aumentava, o meu rosto ganhava uma cor que eu não queria que ele tivesse e os meus dedos inconscientemente apertava cada vez mais o braço daquela pessoa loira. _

– " Hn!_" – Não consegui que esse som não saísse de mim quando aquele brinquedo, que ele deve ter comprado especialmente para esta ocasião, já estava todo dentro de mim. _

_O meu corpo já completamente nu demonstrava o quanto desejava e ansiava por aquilo, apesar da minha mente não concordar. Pareceu-me que uma certa cabeça estava um pouco mais em pé do que antes. _

_Tenho 75% de certeza que ele conseguiria ficar excitado somente com a minha voz. _

_Retirou a sua mão de debaixo de mim, deixando aquilo ficar entre mim e o chão._

– " Por que não te mexes um pouco?_" – Aquele sorriso tão sarcástico de sempre, eu já deveria estar acostumado com aquilo, mas deixava-me um pouco mais quente por dentro._

_Uns três segundos depois eu comecei a fazer o que ele disse e a sua única reacção foi outro sorriso, um pouco mais verdadeiro, e um olhar cheio de luxúria. _

_Depois de estar um pouco mais acostumado com aquilo aumentei a velocidade, cada vez um pouco mais rápido, cada vez um pouco mais rápido. Ele parecia estar mesmo a gostar daquilo. _

_Fechei os meus olhos por alguns segundos e quando voltei a abri-los ele estava mais próximo de mim com um pequeno objecto na sua mão. Encostou isso no meu membro já erecto, e logo depois de sentir aquela vibração não pude aguentar por muito mais tempo._

_O meu peito e as suas mãos estavam cheias de sêmem. _

_Com o seu dedo indicador retirou um pouco de que tinha ficado no meu corpo e levou a sua boca. Sem dizer uma palavra levantou-se e voltou com uma taça com um cheiro peculiar. _

_Empurrou-me para o chão e retirou de mim aquela coisa. Pousou a taça ao seu lado, consegui ver que tinha uma espécie de liquido escuro, mas os meus sentidos ainda não tinham voltado completamente._

_Com a sua língua começou a limpar o meu corpo lentamente, como se quisesse que aquilo demorasse ainda mais. Quando ele acabou de passar a sua quente língua sobre mim, começou a colocar outra coisa. _

_Enquanto passava aquilo, mordiscava a minha apele. Enfiou de uma vez o seu membro, quando eu já estava todo coberto com aquela substancia… _

Sinceramente a partir daqui não consigo descrever o que aconteceu, talvez por ainda ter a minha cabeça a andar as rodas. Mas, a única e última coisa que ainda me lembro são as palavras que nós trocamos depois daquilo.

– " _Mello, o que era aquilo?_" – Apontei para a taça que continuava no chão, perto do lugar onde tudo acontecera.

– "_Chocolate, é claro._" – Ao acabar de pronunciar essa palavras, virou-se e saiu do quando com um sorriso bem maior do que o do costume.

* * *

Olá minna-san! 8D Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez! xD Que emoção a minha primeira fic de Death Note! x3 Para dizer a verdade eu comecei a escrever isso no final de 2009! xD

A minha escola anda a comer a minha vida, por isso não esperem algo de mim durante mais uns meses! ;_;

Mas espero que tenham gostado, nem que só um pouco!

(Eu senti-me mesmo perv a escrever isso! x/D)

E desculpem qualquer erro! ^^"

**Reviews**? *_*

Eu amo receber opiniões! ^^

_Agradecimentos_:

_Dii-chan _(dm42afi) **;**

Helo-chan **_;_**

_Rita-chan _(xWinterHeart) **;**

(E acho que é só! 8D)

[Desculpem de deixei alguém de fora, mas já foi a algum tempo! xD]

e é claro a todos que perderam o seu precioso tempo a ler esta fic! :3


End file.
